Saat Guardian Angel Hamil
by Eun Wonnie Baby Fujoshi
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary..langsung baca aja


**Tittle:Saat Guardian Angel Hamil**

**Cast:Suho,Lay,dan anggota EXO**

**Rate:(M)ature dan (M)esum*author ketawa nista bareng Kai***

**Genre:NC-21**

**A/N:Semua cast milik tuhan,orang tua,dan fans mereka termasuk cerita hanya milik saya!.**

**Summary:Gak pinter buat summary! Jadi langsung baca aja...**

**Note:Ini FF pertama saya,jadi maaf kalo ada yang gak nyambung sama cerita**

**Warning:It's yaoi,M-preg,banyak desahan,gak sesuai EYD,bahasa tidak baku jadi yang gak suka mendingan tekan tombol back sekarang! **

~Happy Reading~

Author POV

Terlihat seorang namja manis berwajah malaikat tengah menatap lurus kearah jendela yang sedang turun dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya namja manis ini sedang galau atau gelisah,mungkin.

"Lay babo"Gumam namja manis yang diketahui bernama Suho,salah satu member EXO

"Semenjak kau ke China kau tak pernah menghubungiku lagi...kau tau aku merindukanmu Lay"gumam si guardian angel sedang merindukan si dancing machine a.k.a si seme a.k.a Lay.

Tok...Tok...Tok..

"Suho Hyung!Kajjja kita makan,maknae kita sudah sangat lapar!"Teriak D.O

"Ne,Kyungsoo"Ucap suho sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Suho POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja makan,dan kulihat Kyungsoo sedang menyuapi -benar kekanakan si dancing machine Kai.

Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak semangat,entahlah tadi pagi saat memakan masakan Kyungsoo mendadak aku mual,tidak mungkin kalo Kyungsoo mau racunin aku.

"Suho hyung ini makananmu"Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan makanan ,tunggu dulu kenapa penglihatanku mendadak menjadi gelap dan

"Hyung!"

Author Pov

Semua member Exo-k saat ini sudah berada di rumah sakit.

"Uisa,bagaimana keadaan hyung kami?"Tanya Baekhyun saat seorang uisa keluar dari ruang yang ditempati suho.

"Begini,apakah keluarga pasien ada disini?"Tanya uisa

"Keluarganya sedang tidak disini,tapi uisa bisa menyampaikannya pada kami"Kata D.O

1 detik...

3 detik..

5 detik..

10 detik..

"Selamat!"Teriak uisa dengan suara cempreng miliknya.

Sedangkan member Exo-K -minus suho- sedang ber-ekspresi dengan tidak memukau a.k.a bengong melihat uisa yang saat ini sedang setengah gila..atau emang gila? Molla hanya tuhan,orang tuanya ,dan author tentunya hehehe

"Hmm,mian sudah ngagetin kalian,saya hanya ingin bilang bahwa...TUAN KIM SEDANG HAMIL YEAY!"teriak uisa sambil bergaya ala pemandu sorak.

"Hamil? Wah kita dapat keponakan"Ujar D.O sambil lompat-lompat gaje.

*SKIP*

Di Dorm

"Wah Suho Hyung hebat sekali si dancing machine itu,padahal kalian baru 'melakukannya' beberapa kali bukan?"Ujar si Happy virus a.k.a Chanyeol.

Blush

Pipi putih milik Suho memerah dengan indahnya...imut sangat imut.

"Ya!Channie,jangan menggoda Suho Hyung terus,kasihan tau"Omel Baekhyun pada semenya.

"Hah...Baekki kapan kamu mau kayak Suho Hyung eoh?"

Blush

Sekarang gantian pipi mulus Baekhyun yang memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol sang seme.

Ting...Tong

Bel milik dorm Exo berbunyi dengan indahnya#reader:indah terus :lagi seneng kata 'indah' jadi jangan :terserah loe aja thor #

"Biar Thehun aja yang buka"Ujar maknae cadel Sehun

"Member EXO-M IN HERE"Teriak Chen dengan suara cempreng kayak bebek miliknya.

"Wah...Hannie Hyung..thehun rindu padamu.."teriak si maknae dengan gajenya.

"Lay-ie~"Kata Suho dengan imutnya.

"Chagi...kau tau aku sangat rindu padamu"Lay dengan cepat memeluk Suho tercintanya.

"Lay-ie aku mau makan es krim kimchi rasa asam,pedas,dan manis"Pertanyaan Suho membuat member Exo bingung dengan permintaan Leadernya.

"Chagi..mana ada es krim seperti itu eoh?"Kata Lay dengan lembutnya

"Hiks..Lay-ie jahat...hiks..tidak mau membelikanku...hiks..hiks"Isakan keluar dari bibir mungil milik Suho.

Semua orang disana memandang dengan pandangan'Ada apa ini?' termasuk author #reader:Hei author gila! Loe yang nulis,kenapa loe yang gak :Jangan salahkan author yang masih labil ini..huee*Author malah nangis*# tolong abaikan.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus kalian jelaskan pada kami"Ujar Kris sebagai leader EXO-M.

"Tadi siang kami pergi ke dokter..dokter itu menjelaskan hal membuat kami tercengang sekaligus senang.."

"Langsung pada intinya saja"Ujar Kris memotong perkataan Baekhyun

"Huh..Baiklah langsung ke inti..Jadi intinya Suho hyung HAMIL dari 1 bulan yang lalu"jelas Baekhyun membuat semua member exo-m cengo.

"Jadi Myunnie chagi hamil?"Tanya Lay pada suho.

"Jadi aku hamil"Perkataan Suho membuat semua orang gemes padanya.

GUBRAK(backsound gagal)

Lay pingsan dengan indahnya setelah menerima jawaban dari sang uke.

*Skip*

Keesokan Harinya

"Lay-ie"

"Wae chagi?"

"Lay-ie~"

"Wae Myunnie chagi?"

"Ani,aku hanya bahagia kau mau menerima kehamilanku"

"Tentu saja chagi"

"Gomawo Lay-ie~"

"Chagi jangan mendesah,kau membuat libidoku naik tau"Ucap Lay sambil mendekati suho.

"KYAA!"Teriak Suho saat tubuh Lay menindihnya

"Tenang chagi,aku tak akan bermain kasar"

**NC PART**

"Shh..ahh..Lay...ahh"Desah Suho saat Lay memberikan kissmark padanya.

Other Side

Saat ini para seme sedang menarik ukenya menuju ke seme sudah tidak memperdulikan teriakan sang uke,sepertinya junior milik semua seme sudah menegang karena mendengar desahan dari kamar Layho.

Layho side

Saat ini Lay sedang meremas junior mungil milik Suho,tanpa melepas celana dalam ukenya..sepertinya Lay sedang ingin menggoda Suho saat ini

"Ahh..Lay..buka..shh"desah Suho.

Saat ini Suho sudah naked sepenuhnya.'Oh tuhan,dia benar-benar seperti malaikat,putih sekali tubuhnya'

"Lay-ie..kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ani,kau tau aku tidak sabar saat ini"ucap Lay sambil mengemut(?) junior mungil milik suho.

"Ah..Lay.."Desah Suho saat Lay memainkan dua titik nikmatnya yaitu nipple dan juniornya.

Saat ini Lay sedang memasukkan 3 jarinya sekaligus kedalam hole milik Suho.

"Ish..chagi holemu meremas jariku sangat kuat"Desah Lay

"Akh!..disana Lay"Teriak Suho saat jari Lay tepat mengenai sweet spot miliknya.

Saat dirasakan junior Suho berkedut,Lay segera menarik jarinya dari hole suho dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan kecewa dari sang uke.

"Sabar sayang..akan kuganti dengan yang lebih nikmat"

Sekarang Lay sedang bersiap-siap(?) dengan junior tegangnya ke hole merah milik Suho.

"Aku akan memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan,kalau sakit kau boleh melampiaskannya padaku"

Suho mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Lay.

Sementara itu Lay mulai mendorong junior besarnya kedalam hole sempit milik suho.

JLEB

"AKHH!APPO!"Teriak Suho saat seluruh junior milik Lay telah tertanam(?) dengan sempurna di hole miliknya.

Lay mendiamkan juniornya di hole Suho agar Suho terbiasa dengan juniornya.

"Bergeraklah Lay-ie"Ucap Suho membuat Lay mulai bergerak maju-mundur.

"Ah..Lay.."Desah Suho saat Lay menemukan sweet spot miliknya.

"Lay disana!..ah.."Lay terus menumbuk titik nikmat suho membuat sang empu terus mendesah.

"Akh..Lay..aku hampir sampai"

"Sama..chagi"Lay dengan cepat menumbuk sweet spot milik Suho saat dirasakan mereka hampir orgasme.

"Lay/Chagi"

CROOT

Lay ambruk disebelah Suho.

"Kalau saja kau tidak hamil,pasti aku akan melanjutkannya lagi" ucap Lay saat Suho terlelap dengan tengannya yang menjadi bantal bagi Suho

*Skip*

Sekarang kandungan yang dimiliki Suho sudah 9 bulan,itu artinya sebentar lagi Suho akan melahirkan.

"Chagi..ayo makan,biar kalo kamu melahirkan kamunya gak lemes"bujuk Lay pada Suho

"Kalo gitu suapin appa~"manja Suho membuat semua seme -termasuk author,minus Lay- menatap Suho dengan pandangan 'Tahan kamu masih punya uke'.

"Hmm..Kenapa dengan pandangan kalian eoh?"Tanya Lay tajam pada semua seme

"Eh..gwechana Lay"Kata Kris mewakili semua seme.

"Eugh"Desah Suho membuat semua member langsung menatapnya panik.

"Wae chagi?"Tanya Lay dengan panik

"Appo..chagi jangan tendang keras-keras..Akh Lay"Teriakan Suho membuat semua orang bertambah panik

"Telpon ambulance..ppali"-Chanyeol

"Telpon dukun bedah.."-Baekhyun

"Telpon polithi aja"-Thehun a.k.a Sehun

"Ani..telpon yang maha kuasa aja"Semua member menatap Tao dengan pandangan'Apa yang kau maksudkan eoh?',sedangkan yang ditatap membalas pandangan mereka dengan pandangan'apa salahku?'

Karena semua member sedang panik gaje,D.O sebagai eomma yang baik berjalan mendekati telpon

"Yoboseyo...kami perlu satu ambulance untuk orang melahirkan..alamat kami adalah xxx, tolong cepat ne"

"Hyung tunggu sebentar ne"Ucap D.O pada suho yang tengah menahan sakit

"Go..gomawo kyungsoo"

"Cheonma hyung"

*Skip*

Rumah sakit

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit,Suho segera dibawa ke ruang UGD untuk menghadapi persalinan dengan operasi cesar.#author:maaf,author gak bisa bayangin namja melahirkan secara normal,jadi pake operasi aja ya#

2 Jam kemudian

Seorang suster keluar dengan membawa bayi mungil digendongannya.

"Ini bayi anda tuan..selamat"ucap suster itu pada Lay

"Hmm..gomawo suster"ucap Lay

"Selamat datang kedunia Zhang Yi Jun...dan Zhang Yeonxing"

Profil

Nama lengkap:Zhang Yi Jun

Nama panggilan:Junnie

Jenis kelamin:Laki-laki

TTL:Seoul,30 Oktober 2xxx

Junnie lahir 5 menit sebelum Yeon Xing, jadi dia kakaknya

Nama lengkap:Zhang Yeon Xing

Nama panggilan:Xingie

Jenis kelamin:Laki-laki

TTL:Seoul,30 Oktober 2xxx

Dia lahirnya 5 menit setelah Junnie,jadi dia adiknya.

Cklek

"Chagi..aku datang membawa anak kita"ucap Lay kepada Suho

"Wah..anak eomma datang..sini biar eomma gendong"ucap Suho sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Lay..sepertinya mudah sekali membedakan Junnie dan Xingie"Ucap Suho pada Lay

"Ne,kau benar Junnie mempunyai tanda lahir di lengan sebelah kanan,sedangkan Xingie di lengan sebelah kiri"Jelas Lay pada suho

"Kau benar Lay"ucap Suho menyetujui ucapan Lay

Dorm EXO

Kini member Exo -minus suho dan lay- sudah sampai di dorm mereka.

"Ahh..Kami pulang"Teriak kedua happy lagi kalau bukan Chanbaek couple

"Enaknya kalau punya anak seperti Suho hyung"-Chen

"Kau benar Chen,aku berharap panda juga punya anak"-Kris

"Aku jadi iri pada Suho hyung"-Kai

"Aku sering melakukannya dengan Baekki tapi kenapa dia gak hamil kayak Suho hyung?"-Chanyeol

Glurp

Semua uke -minus suho dan Luhan- menelan kasar saliva milik mereka setelah mendengar ucapan dari seme mereka.

"Hun..Hunnie tidak seperti mereka bukan?"ucap Luhan dengan gugup pada Sehun

"Luhannie hyung~ayo kita buat baby therperti(seperti) thuho(Suho) hyung dan Lay hyung"Ucap Sehun

"KYAA!EOMMA..APPA..TOLONG!" teriak para uke -minus Suho- saat tubuh mereka digendong oleh seme mereka masing-masing.

"Ekhem..Author sama reader gak boleh lihat adegan kami ne"kata Kris pada author dan reader.

"Lho kenapa? Author udah gak innocent kok,buktinya author yang nulis adegan nista Layho"ucap author membela(?) dirinya.

"Biar FF nista ini cepet selesai thor"ucap Kris pada author yang sudah mimsan karena denger desahan dari semua kamar -minus Taoris(karena kris lagi berantem sama author) dan Layho(Karena Suho masih di rumah sakit)-

Aishh!ya sudah author mau nge-END ini cerita,dari pada dimarahin naga bule pemilik pisang kanada yang kalo diemut(?) mantep bener

END

Kris:Gitu dong thor.

Ucap Kris sambil toel pipi chubby author

END(Beneran)

Cuap-cuap:Karena ini FF pertama author yang dimuat disini jadi author butuh banget saran dari kalian untuk FF author yang kalo adegannya gak terlalu HOT*nari hot summer bareng amber*

PLEASE REVIEW...*pasang muka melas*


End file.
